


Unwanted kisses

by 19Ninja



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Unrequited Love, sex friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:32:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2183265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19Ninja/pseuds/19Ninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisses are meant to be giving to those that want them though. Roxas knew he was being used and he was okay with it, as longest he was near Sora. The one person he loved deeply. Roxas/Sora, Hinted Sora x riku. Yaoi, Little sadness. R&R!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwanted kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Have a lot of stories to put here on Archive of Our Own! But everything is and always on fanfiction! Forever!!

Roxas knows their love isn't real, he knows he just being used for sex. And he doesn't mind anymore, as long as he gets to be with Sora.

He fell in love at first sight with him, and craved his attention. But sadly the brunette was already in love with someone... his best friend Riku.

Thinking back at it now, he wishes he could have made the brunette fall in love with him. But nothing ever goes how you want it.

Both of them are in a hotel room, getting ready for the usual routine. Both stripping their clothing, dropping them to the floor. Then going towards the bed, Roxas gets on top of Sora. He pulls a bottle of lube from the drawer.

Sora made it clear that he wants it quick, when Roxas would always try to kiss him, Sora would always turn away.

Pouring some lube on his fingers, Roxas slowly enters a digit.

"Hurry up!" Sora said impatiently.

Roxas does as he is told, enters the second finger then the third. Sora moaned satisfyingly.

He starts to stretch him, once loose, he pulls out. Then puts his erection near Sora's entrance, going slowly in. Roxas knows Sora wants it quick, but he can't help but be gentle.

"Faster Roxas!" he said annoyed. The blonde can't help but smile when Sora says his name.

He thrusts fully in, Sora moans and mewls. Which were a beautiful sound to Roxas. He picks up the pace, going in a smooth rhythm.

Roxas grunts in pleasure, he's surprised Sora is so tight. Since he also sleeps with Riku whenever Riku feels like it. Probably using Sora as well. Sora would never refuse him of course. He loves him a lot. Which hurt Roxas deeply.

He felt he was close to climax, he thrusted faster. "Sora, I love you..." he said lovingly. He knows Sora would never say those sweet words to him.

"I'm so close Roxas..." he mewled, arching his back. Suddenly releasing his seed onto his chest. Roxas followed after him, "SORA!" he cried out.

Roxas was panting, bright red. He pulled out of Sora and laid next to him.

The blonde would love to cuddle and hold onto Sora. But the brunette says he hates that kind of stuff, finding it annoying.

Now onto the routine, Sora would clean up and dress before leaving the hotel. Saying when to meet him next time...

Roxas got up and walked to Sora to give him a kiss, which he knows would be rejected.

"Roxas?" Sora knows what he was doing and was ready to move away. But what the blonde did surprised him.

He got his hand and kissed it lovingly.

"I love you," he whispered to him.

Sora didn't reply back. So he just left, making the blond frown. Outside the door, Sora started crying. He can't tell Roxas... at least not now...

Roxas will never know that Sora feels the same way for him.


End file.
